


Something Lost

by EmeraldOnix7



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur has partial amnesia, F/M, He's a dog though, He's a little confused., I love these tag thingies., Lewis joins the amnesia party, Mystery, Mystery remembers everything., New to this website., Oh well., Or at least pretending to be., Really there's no character tag for Mystery?, The poor ghosty, Vivi has amnesia, Wow...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldOnix7/pseuds/EmeraldOnix7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his rage, a vengeful spirit lost the thing that gave him his identity. Now the ghost is on a quest to find out what happened and who he was. Meanwhile, three members of a paranormal investigator team are on the hunt for something. One searches for adventure and thrill. One searches for the answers to a year-long mystery. The other searches for a friend they lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves* Hello everybody! I uh... am kinda new to this website so I'm sorry if things don't look quite right. I gotta get used to all this.

Betrayal. This was the first feeling the spirit felt once he first woke up.

Betrayal then moved to rage.

“How could he do that,” the ghost bellowed. “ARTHUR,” he screamed. A fire lit within the spirit. It burned brighter and brighter, until the power exploded, causing pink fire to go through the cave. The fire sent an orange object to go tumbling below.

Rage, then changed to confusion. The spirit’s expression shifted. His eyes faced the cavern floor and the stalagmites below. A lifeless body was skewered by the rocky formation.

“ Wait… what happened here,” the ghost asked. His voice echoed in the cave. He looked around the cave. A pink aura flooded his surroundings and illuminated the area. He floated over to the stalagmites. “Is that… me,” he asked, staring at the body. He began to try and think of the events of his life. His eye sockets widened. “I can’t remember anything,” he realized.

The ghost clutched his skull. “Who am I?” He paced around the cave, alone with his echoing thoughts. The questions he asked echoed back. It frustrated the ghost. Eventually, the ghost fled the cave. He didn’t notice the orange locket as he left.

* * *

 

One year.

It’s been one year since the Mystery Skulls explored the cave. It’s also been one year since Lewis disappeared from their group and from the leader’s memories.

Arthur yawned and stretched, as he stared at a computer screen from the back of the van.

The remaining Mystery Skulls recently investigated a “haunted house”, only to find out that some butler wanted money buried under a house, or whatever the case was. Everything began to blur together at this point for Arthur.

“Another dead end,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes. Dark bags were present under his eyes. “Where’d you go Lewis,” he asked the screen. “We’re all waiting for you to come back buddy.” He looked at his computer longingly, as if the computer would answer his question.

Arthur gave a slight chuckle. “I’m talking to my computer, like it’s gonna tell me where Lewis is. I think I might be crazy.” He quickly slapped his face with his left hand. Arthur winced as the cold metal struck his skin. “No. This is no time for self-depreciation! I gotta find him, so we can be a team again!”

Arthur stared at the sleeping form of his friend, Vivi. “Although she may not know it, Vivi’s been missing someone, someone important.” He sighed. “And I get the feeling that it’s my fault.” He began to stare at the computer screen and at the map he had pulled up. Listed on the map, he placed several pictures of a purple-haired man.

Several of them were crossed out in red. Arthur felt something suddenly brush up against his pants. He had a brief moment of panic. He clutched his arm and looked towards his leg, only to find that the scary creature was their dog, Mystery. Mystery whined and pawed at the van.

Arthur smiled at the dog. “C'mere boy.” He gave the van a pat. Mystery stopped whining and jumped into the van. He curled up beside Arthur’s hand. Arthur chuckled and began to pet the dog. “Hey Mystery, do you think I’m crazy,” he asked.

Mystery’s ears twitched. He raised his head to meet Arthur’s. Mystery seemed to be frowning.

“Alright, alright. I get it.” He scratched behind Mystery’s ear. “You really are one of the best dogs we could have.”

Mystery nodded. He walked onto Arthur’s lap and sat, awaiting more pets. He looked to the computer and grimaced. He let out a small whine.

“You miss him too, huh?”

Mystery nodded and pawed at the air around the computer.

Arthur sighed. “I hope we find him soon. I’m getting worried for him,” Arthur muttered. He let out a deep yawn. His eyes closed briefly before snapping back open.

Mystery looked to Arthur and whined. He nudged Arthur with his head. He shut the laptop with his paw and pointed to the inside of the van with his nose.

“But Mystery, I’m not,” Arthur began. He stifled an incoming yawn.”...tired.”

Mystery barked in response and pointed to the inside of the van once again.

“You’re not going to let me get out of this, right?”

Mystery shook his head and barked once again.

Arthur sighed and moved inside the van. “Fine. Have it your way.” He yawned and began to move things out of the way. He laid down on the floor of the van, leaving Mystery as the only one awake.

Mystery sighed and stared at the ground. “I’m sorry Arthur, but Lewis never left that cave,” Mystery muttered under his breath. He curled up beside the laptop and fell asleep, dreaming of their lives before the accursed cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which there actually is a haunting.

Vivi frowned. “It’s too bad that house wasn’t actually haunted,” she muttered. Vivi crossed her arms.

Arthur, Vivi, and Mystery sat in the van. Arthur was driving towards their next job’s location.

Arthur chuckled nervously. “Yeah. Too bad.” He breathed a small sigh of relief. He kept his eyes locked on the road ahead of him.

“I mean,” Vivi started, “We almost NEVER see any paranormal creatures! Can’t I get at least ONE ghost to actually show up to these places? If I have to uncover ONE more jealous villain, you’ll need to arrest ME,” Vivi exclaimed, exasperated by the recent job they had.

Arthur shook his head. “Please don’t do anything to get yourself arrested.” Arthur sighed. “So what’d you pick out this time?”

Vivi eyes Arthur. She smirked.”Eager today, aren’t we?” Vivi pulled out a paper map and began to examine it. “There’s been reports of a ghost haunting a local neighborhood.” Vivi chuckled. “They say that the spirit wanders around, looking for something from it’s past life,” she said in a spooky voice. She waved her hand around to add to what she was saying.

Arthur sighed. “I would hate to be the one living there.”

“Don’t be all grumpy! It gets even better than that! The people reporting this haunting even claim that the ghost has hair made of fire” Vivi grinned. “I’ve got a good feeling that this haunting is for real!”

Arthur began to shiver slightly. He involuntarily swallowed air. “S-Sounds great Vivi,” he stuttered.

Vivi frowned. “Now don’t tell me you’re scared of this job. I mean, a ghost with fire hair sounds AWESOME to me,” Vivi exclaimed.

Arthur said nothing.

“Well I already told them that we were coming, so you’re gonna have to come with.”

Arthur sighed. “But you guys always make ME the bait,” Arthur groaned.

Vivi shrugged. “It’s not my fault that ghosts like you.”

“And just how far away is this place?”

A terrified scream filled the air. Vivi looked at Arthur sheepishly. “About five minutes?”

Arthur had half a mind to drive away and not look back, but then he caught Vivi’s pleading gaze. He couldn’t say no. “Fine.” Despite his head screaming to turn back, Arthur continued to drive towards the sound.

Vivi grinned. “Yes! Thank you Arthur!”

Arthur gave Vivi a small smile. “Next time, I get to choose where we go.”

Vivi nodded. She squealed in delight as they pulled up to a small office building. A woman bolted out of the room and began to point at the building.

Vivi and Arthur stepped out of the car. “We’ve come here about your ghost problem,” Vivi explained.

The woman let out a sigh of relief. “He’s in there right now. Please do something about him,” she pleaded.

Vivi eyed Arthur. He groaned. “Fine. But Mystery’s coming with me.”

Mystery jumped out of the van and followed behind Arthur.

“It’s plan C,” Vivi called towards Arthur’s direction. 

* * *

 

“Excuse me, but do you,” the ghost started. He approached a woman wearing a mauve dress. The woman shrieked, causing the ghost to back away. The woman seemed to gain more courage.

“Get away from me, you horrid creature,” the woman spat, shivering in fear.

The ghost’s eye sockets shifted. He looked hurt. “I’m sorry.” He backed away, and flew into the wall. Once he did, he looked to his hands. “They screamed when I drew near.”  
A door opened behind the ghost. He became invisible and swiveled around. There was a man, dressed in orange, cowering as he stepped forward. A white dog followed behind.

“Hey ghost guy, come on out,” the man stuttered. He shivered with fright.The dog stared at the ghost and began to bark. “Mystery? What is it?” The dog, now dubbed “Mystery” growled at the ghost. “There’s something there, isn’t there?” The man grew even paler. “Vivi was right, wasn’t she?”

Mystery walked closer to the ghost, still growling.

The ghost made himself known. He didn’t know why, but the two seemed familiar to him. “Don’t be scared,” the ghost pleaded.

Somehow, his request didn’t seem to translate, as the man in orange screamed as soon as he saw the ghost.

“Please, I won’t hurt you,” the ghost insisted. The ghost held his hands up. ”Don’t be scared of me, please. I won’t harm you.”

The man frowned. “And h-how can I be sure of that?!”

The ghost sighed. He began to look over the man standing in front of him.The ghost stared curiously. “You look kinda familiar,” the ghost insisted. The ghost floated towards the dog and the man.

“S-Stay back,” the man warned. Yet the ghost came closer. “ Vivi now,” he exclaimed.

A blue-haired girl came flying from the door. She threw a cloth over the ghost. The cloth draped over the ghost before he phased through it. The cloth fell to the ground.

“Please don’t be,” the ghost began.

The girl squealed at the top of her lungs. “Oh my gosh! You’re an actual ghost!” Her smile faded for a moment. “Or a trick of light.” She stared at the ghost. “Tell me you’re not a weirdo who’s just trying to scare people because of money.”

The ghost’s eye sockets widened. “You’re not scared?”

Vivi scoffed. “Phht. No! I think you’re cool, provided that you aren’t just some weirdo using light.” She crossed her arms and glowered at the ground. “I’ve seen way too many of those kind of people for it to amuse me.” She looked back at the specter and gave a small smile. “But! If you’re a real ghost, I can say for certain that you’re awesome!”

The ghost’s eyes brightened. The pink glow became lighter in color. He hugged Vivi around the waist and lifted her above the ground while spinning. “Oh thank you! I’ve just been trying to find out about who I am, but nobody’s bothered to listen.” Mystery began to bark at the ghost. The specter flinched and placed Vivi back on the ground/

The bluenette grinned. “Well, I’m here to change that!” She poked the ghost’s face.

“Do you know who I am,” he asked, eagerly awaiting her answer.

“Unfortunately, no.” She caught the ghost’s sad expression. “But! I’m sure Arthur wouldn’t mind if we took you with us.” Vivi grinned.

“Oh Arthur would mind very much,” Arthur exclaimed, fearful of the ghost.

Vivi pouted. “Oh come on now, Arthur! He’s a poor defenseless spirit, searching for his past life! How does that not tug on your heartstrings?”

“Maybe because he’s on fire,” Arthur exclaimed, pointing at the ghost. “He isn’t helpless!”

Vivi puffed out her cheeks. “Oh please!” She turned to the ghost. “You can come with us. Arthur will just have to deal.”

“Are you sure?”

Arthur sighed. “It won’t do any good, will it?”

Vivi shook her head. “Nope!” Arthur crossed his arms.

The specter chuckled. Arthur looked at the ghost with a questioning gaze. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry. You two remind me of something I’ve felt before,” he explained.

Vivi grinned. “See! Just being in the same room as us caused you to relive moments from your life!” She turned towards Arthur. “Leader’s order, we’re keeping him.”

“You can’t jus-,” Arthur started. He was shushed by Vivi.

“Leader’s order,” she repeated. Vivi turned towards the ghost, smiling. “So, do you remember your name or do I have to name you?”

The ghost thought intensely, hoping to find something. “I think it started with an ‘L’,” the ghost insisted.

Vivi put her finger to her lip and began to ponder. “Arthur, what was that name you kept saying at the hospital?” She closed her eyes briefly before opening them back up. “I got it! Your name from now on is Lewis,” she exclaimed.

Mystery and Arthur seemed to jolt. “And why that name,,” Arthur asked.

Vivi shrugged. “He kinda looks like a Lewis.” She put her hands on her hips. “Don’t you think so?”

Arthur and Mystery stared at each other. Arthur looked back at the ghost. “I guess?” He shrugged.

The spirit nodded. “Then feel free to call me that.”

Vivi squealed again. “This is going to be great! We’ve got a ghostly team member now, or at least until he gets his memory back.” She grinned. “And by my orders, you will come with, no matter what Arthur says.”

If Lewis could smile, he would. Vivi’s energy was contagious. “Well, then I can’t disobey your orders, can I?”

“Nope! Now come on,” Vivi exclaimed. She turned to the door and began to march out. Arthur followed closely behind, leaving Mystery and Lewis.

Lewis looked at the dog. He chuckled. “Hello there, Mystery? Was that your name?”

The dog nodded. Mystery seemed to be staring at Lewis.

“So… you think I’m going to hurt them, right?”

The dog continued to stare.

Lewis sighed. “I’m sorry if I sca-,” the ghost began. Surprisingly, Mystery walked towards Lewis and whined. “What is it?” Mystery wagged his tail, continuing his whining. He pawed at the air. “Did you want me to pick you up,” he asked.

Mystery nodded and barked excitedly. He ran in a circle before sitting down.

Lewis shrugged and picked the dog up. Mystery licked Lewis’ skull before leaping from his shoulders to a nearby table. He walked over towards a plate with a chicken sandwich. Mystery quickly devoured the sandwich then grinned at the ghost.

Lewis covered the bottom of his skull with his hand and chuckled. “You used me.”

The dog nodded. He barked excitedly.

“You’re a smart dog, aren’t you?”

Mystery nodded. He seemed to be smirking.

Lewis laughed. “Well, I know what to expect in the future, I guess.” He floated over to the table and picked up the dog. Lewis set Mystery back onto the ground. “We better get going. Vivi doesn’t seem like the most patient type of person.”

Mystery gave a shrug and began to walk out the door. Lewis followed closely behind, wondering why felt a strange sense of familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this thingie! And thank you for the encouraging comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Vivi and Arthur argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So, for me, school's out! Hooray! Anyway, thank you for checking in on this thingie.

“Amnesia. They all have amnesia of some kind.” Mystery muttered under his breath. He paced around the back of the van. Mystery sat down and brought his paw to his face. “But why? For Arthur’s case, I can chalk that up to the entity in the cave but what about the other two?”

Mystery glanced towards the front of the van. Vivi sat next to Arthur while Lewis sat behind them.

“No matter. Somehow, I’ll find out, and perhaps we can be a full team again, granted an unusual one.”

* * *

“So where are we going,” Lewis questioned. He stared at the road ahead.

Vivi pulled out a map. She began to examine it. “Well I thought we could,” she started

“Nope! I get to choose where we go. You agreed,” Arthur reminded.

Vivi pouted. She looked between the ghost and Arthur. “Come on guys,” she exclaimed. “Hey Lewis, back me up here!”

Lewis chuckled. “Well, if you said that, then you can’t break that agreement,” he playfully teased. 

Arthur grinned. “I don’t think I mind this ghost.” 

“Guys,” Vivi whined. “Please let me choose!”

Arthur shook his head. “Nope! We’ve had enough ghost chases for one day.”

Vivi crossed her arms. “Only one of these ghost chases were successful.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter! We’re going somewhere without all the supernatural weirdness”.

Vivi scoffed. “Well, that’s too bad.” She gestured towards Lewis.

Arthur winced. “Yeah… that’ll be a problem. People don’t typically like ghosts.”

“So where are we going,” Vivi wondered. “Cause you gotta include everyone.” 

“Well,” Arthur started. He glanced at Vivi and Lewis, then back at the road. “I was thinking we could go somewhere to eat. I for one am tired of eating stale peanut butter sandwiches.” Arthur glanced back at Vivi. “And we never go out and buy other things either.” Arthur looked back at the road.

Vivi scoffed. “Oh please. It isn’t THAT stale. Besides, we haven’t had a good opportunity to go shopping.” She crossed her arms. “Besides, you can’t really include Lewis or Mystery. I don’t think any restaurant will allow ghosts.”

Arthur sighed. He turned to look at the ghost for a brief second before looking back at the road. “I get it. You’re right.”

Vivi smirked. “So I’ll choose the next place.” She glanced at the map. “Hey! There’s an old prison around here! Maybe we’ll find some spectral inmates, unable to leave!”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Nope! I refuse to go!”

“Aw come on. We’ll be fine,” Vivi insisted.

“Last time we went to one of those prisons, I passed out and had nightmares for a week. Seven days of late night torture, Vivi,” Arthur reminded. 

“Stop being such a baby Arthur! That was early in our team’s history. You’ve come a long way since then,” Vivi insisted. “Besides, I’ve got plenty of ways to fend off ghosts.” She gestured to the countless amount of ghost-related things located in the back of the van.

“Oh yes, because thin circles of salt will keep out anything, snails, ghosts, demons. The whole bunch all bow to the mighty power of thinly spread NaCl.”

Vivi frowned. “Well we need to keep our salt supplies kinda high. We can’t use it all on one case.”

“If it’ll make Arthur feel better, I can just stay with Mystery. He seems to like me,” Lewis insisted.

Arthur gave Vivi a smug smile. “You see, he doesn’t mind staying here. Therefor, we can stop and eat, then rest a little bit before leaving.”

“But,” Vivi started. Her stomach grumbled. “Oh hush you!”

“Sounds like your stomach agrees with me,” Arthur noted. 

Vivi glanced out the window. “Fine.” 

Arthur grinned. “Next stop, real food!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all for this chapter. Bye guys.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! So uh... I'm really hoping that I'm doing this right. I have experience with writing, but these are new characters for me and a new website for me as well. Anyway, hope you liked it! Bye guys!


End file.
